


VID: Shots

by mithborien



Category: Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993)
Genre: Club Vivid, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "Because, unlike some other Robin Hoods, I can speak with an English accent." Made for Club Vivid 2017.





	VID: Shots

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Shots by LMFAO ft. Lil Jon  
>  **Download:** [60mb](mithborien.com/vid-downloads/Mithborien_MenInTights_Shots.mp4) (right click, save as)  
>  **Notes:** Made for Club Vivid at Vividcon 2017.
> 
> I actually hate this song a lot, but gosh darn it was fun to vid.


End file.
